bratzmagicschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz Magic School Wiki
Welcome to the Bratz Magic School Wiki This is the wiki on Bratz Magic School. This wiki is to help you understand more about the characters and the story in Bratz Magic School show. Bratz Magic School was done by herself Kaylynne Boyed and two of her best friends Samantha Van Belle and Tara Macintyre, the three of them hope you like what they have done to entertain you. Special thanks to Bethesda Sotworks, Bethesda Game Studios, Scaleform, Havok, Tony Howard and the Skyrim Team (for the idea of Skyrim and The College of Winterhold), BBC (for the idea of Doctor Who and the character Rose Tyler), Mattel and Ruth Handler (for the idea of and creating Barbie), MGA Entertainment, Issac Larian and Carter Bryant (for the idea of and creating Bratz and Moxies) and Mattel (for the idea of and creating Monster High) and all the other websites we used like Windows Movie Maker, YouTube, Wikia, Cameras and computers etc for everything they have done we couldn't of done it without their inspriation for this show. About Bratz Magic School It's the first day at a magicial boarding school one of the best magic boarding schools in Skyrim. A group of students who live in Liberty City (near New York) America got accepted in to The College of Winterhold in Skyrim where they got accepted and will be attending this magic boarding school. The group of students have to travel to a different realm to go into the realm leaving their home realm behind and will be attending Marsh's successful and challenging The College of Winterhold for as many years as they like with challengement and difficultion. Anyone can join their is no age limit thank goddness! The group of students will have to try and learn about their powers at this challenging school The College of Winterhold is owned by a great powerful mage named Marsh Lovidicus. If you get accepted into this challenging school it means your a person who wants to learn magic, get better at magic, a mage or a magicial human being. If didn't get accepted into this school don't worry, it not the end of the world all that happens is you won't learn magic, you won't get better at magic or be a mage or your not a magicial human being to get accepted you need to be a Ashley 2.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Ashley.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Kelly 4.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly Stone.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly 3.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Lola.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lola 4.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lola 3.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lita Septim.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Lita.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Bella.jpg|Bella Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Bella|linktext=Bella Sophia.jpg|Sophia Delgado|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophia|linktext=Sophia Skye 1.jpg|Skye Snows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Skye|linktext=Skye Skye.jpg|Skye Snows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Skye|linktext=Skye Ciara.jpg|Ciara Barbossa|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara|linktext=Ciara Ciara 3.jpg|Ciara Barbossa|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara|linktext=Ciara Ciara 2.jpg|Ciara Barbossa|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara|linktext=Ciara Yasmin 3.jpg|Yasmin Anderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmin|linktext=Yasmin Daphne.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Daphne Daphne 3.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Daphne Daphne 2.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Daphne Rina 2.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Rina Kruger.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Rina.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Meygan Wagner.jpg|Meygan Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Meygan|linktext=Meygan Meygan.jpg|Meygan Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Meygan|linktext=Meygan Dana.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana 3.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Yasmin.jpg|Yasmin Anderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmin|linktext=Yasmin Jade 2.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Jade.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Jade Henderson.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Cloe 2.jpg|Cloe Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cloe|linktext=Cloe Cloe.jpg|Cloe Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cloe|linktext=Cloe Cloe Mendoza.jpg|Cloe Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cloe|linktext=Cloe 500422937 72bac4f0dc.jpg|It's A Bratz World Adri.jpg|Adri Paddock|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Adri|linktext=Adri Ashley Septim 1.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Tyla Scarletta.jpg|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Casey.jpg|Casey Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Casey|linktext=Casey Nikki Darrens.jpg|Nikki Darrens|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Nikki|linktext=Nikki Princess Lita Septim.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Casey Henderson.jpg|Casey Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Casey|linktext=Casey Joelle.jpg|Joelle Meadows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Joelle|linktext=Joelle Ashley Septim 2.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Dresden 6.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 5.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 4.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 3.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 2.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 8.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 7.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Sabina.jpg|Sabina Benson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sabina|linktext=Sabina Sabina 2.jpg|Sabina Benson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sabina|linktext=Sabina Dresden 9.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Jaylene 3.jpg|Jaylene Strawbridge|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jaylene|linktext=Jaylene Jaylene.jpg|Jaylene Strawbridge|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jaylene|linktext=Jaylene Jaylene 2.jpg|Jaylene Strawbridge|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jaylene|linktext=Jaylene Myra 3.jpg|Myra Marshall|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Myra|linktext=Myra Myra 2.jpg|Myra Marshall|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Myra|linktext=Myra Myra.jpg|Myra Marshall|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Myra|linktext=Myra Dana 5.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana 4.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana 2.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Brigitte 4.jpg|Brigitte Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Brigitte|linktext=Brigitte Brigitte 3.jpg|Brigitte Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Brigitte|linktext=Brigitte Brigitte 2.jpg|Brigitte Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Brigitte|linktext=Brigitte Brigitte.jpg|Brigitte Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Brigitte|linktext=Brigitte Tessa 3.jpg|Tessa Ronalds|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tessa|linktext=Tessa Tessa 2.jpg|Tessa Ronalds|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tessa|linktext=Tessa Tessa.jpg|Tessa Ronalds|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tessa|linktext=Tessa Sasha.jpg|Sasha Washington|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sasha|linktext=Sasha Tasha Septim.JPG|Tasha Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tasha|linktext=Tasha Christina Brooks.JPG|Christina Brooks|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Christina|linktext=Christina Amber McKlein.jpg|Amber McKlein|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Amber|linktext=Amber Amber McKlein 2.jpg|Amber McKlein|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Amber|linktext=Amber Dana 6.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Lola 2.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Kelly 2.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Meygan 2.jpg|Meygan Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Meygan|linktext=Meygan Tyla.jpg|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Dresden 10.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden McCullen.JPG|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Katie Stone.JPG|Katie Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Katie|linktext=Katie Maci Lancaster.JPG|Maci Lancaster|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Maci|linktext=Maci Sabina Benson.JPG|Sabina Benson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sabina|linktext=Sabina Tess Moore.JPG|Tess Moore|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tess|linktext=Tess Tess.jpg|Tess Moore|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tess|linktext=Tess Maci.jpg|Maci Lancaster|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Maci|linktext=Maci Avery 5.jpg|Avery Miller|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Avery|linktext=Avery Avery 4.jpg|Avery Miller|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Avery|linktext=Avery Avery 3.jpg|Avery Miller|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Avery|linktext=Avery Avery 2.jpg|Avery Miller|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Avery|linktext=Avery Avery.jpg|Avery Miller|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Avery|linktext=Avery Sophina 3.jpg|Sophina Sunshine|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophina|linktext=Sophina Sophina 2.jpg|Sophina Sunshine|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophina|linktext=Sophina Sophina.jpg|Sophina Sunshine|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophina|linktext=Sophina Lexa 2.jpg|Lexa Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lexa|linktext=Lexa Lexa 3.jpg|Lexa Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lexa|linktext=Lexa Lexa.jpg|Lexa Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia,com/wiki/Lexa|linktext=Lexa Cameron Scarletta.JPG|Cameron Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cameron|linktext=Cameron Cameron.jpg|Cameron Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cameron|linktext=Cameron Dylan Bocan.JPG|Dylan Bocan|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dylan|linktext=Dylan Dylan.jpg|Dylan Bocan|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dylan|linktext=Dylan Dori.jpg|Dori Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dori|linktext=Dori Ashley Septim.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Nikki.jpg|Nikki Darrens|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Nikki|linktext=Nikki Alexa.jpg|Alexa Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alexa|linktext=Alexa Sophina Sunshine.JPG|Sophina Sunshine|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophina|linktext=Sophina Lexa Mendoza.JPG|Lexa Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lexa|linktext=Lexa Bella Stone.JPG|Bella Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Bella|linktext=Bella Liana.jpg|Liana Lloyd|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liana|linktext=Liana Kelly 5.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Alexa Septim.JPG|Alexa Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alexa|linktext=Alexa Avery Miller.JPG|Avery Miller|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Avery|linktext=Avery Liana Lloyd.JPG|Liana Lloyd|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liana|linktext=Liana Sophia Delgado.JPG|Sophia Delgado|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophia|linktext=Sophia Tasha Septim 2.JPG|Tasha Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tasha|linktext=Tasha Tasha.jpg|Tasha Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tasha|linktext=Tasha Nikki 2.jpg|Nikki Darrens|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Nikki|linktext=Nikki Lita 2.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Skye Snows.JPG|Skye Snows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Skye|linktext=Skye Stephanie Perfect.JPG|Stephanie Perfect|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Stephanie|linktext=Stephanie Samantha.jpg|Samantha Jacobs|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha|linktext=Samantha Joelle 4.jpg|Joelle Meadows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Joelle|linktext=Joelle Leora 4.jpg|Leora Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Leora|linktext=Leora Leora 3.jpg|Leora Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Leora|linktext=Leora Leora 2.jpg|Leora Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Leora|linktext=Leora Leora.jpg|Leora Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Leora|linktext=Leora Lydia 3.jpg|Lydia Meyer|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lydia|linktext=Lydia Lydia 2.jpg|Lydia Meyer|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lydia|linktext=Lydia Lydia.jpg|Lydia Meyer|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lydia|linktext=Lydia Adri 4.jpg|Adri Paddock|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Adri|linktext=Adri Ashby 3.jpg|Ashby Mitchell|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashby|linktext=Ashby Ashby 2.jpg|Ashby Mitchell|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashby|linktext=Ashby Ashby.jpg|Ashby Mitchell|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashby|linktext=Ashby Shira 4.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Shira 3.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Shira 2.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Shira.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Liliana 4.jpg|Liliana Dalma|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liliana|linktext=Liliana Liliana 3.jpg|Liliana Dalma|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liliana|linktext=Liliana Liliana 2.jpg|Liliana Dalma|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liliana|linktext=Liliana Liliana.jpg|Liliana Dalma|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liliana|linktext=Liliana Maci 3.jpg|Maci Lancaster|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Maci|linktext=Maci Maci 2.jpg|Maci Lancaster|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Maci|linktext=Maci Joelle 3.jpg|Joelle Meadows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Joelle|linktext=Joelle Adri 2.jpg|Adri Paddock|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Adri|linktext=Adri Tyla 4.jpg|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Carrie 3.jpg|Carrie Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie|linktext=Carrie Carrie 2.jpg|Carrie Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie|linktext=Carrie Carrie.jpg|Carrie Wells|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie|linktext=Carrie Shadi 3.jpg|Shadi Samuels|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shadi|linktext=Shadi Shadi 2.jpg|Shadi Samuels|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shadi|linktext=Shadi Shadi.jpg|Shadi Samuels|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shadi|linktext=Shadi Nadine.jpg|Nadine Monroe|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Nadine|linktext=Nadine Nadine 2.jpg|Nadine Monroe|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Nadine|linktext=Nadine Rylan.jpg|Rylan Turner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rylan|linktext=Rylan Rylan 2.jpg|Rylan Turner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rylan|linktext=Rylan Shania.jpg|Shania Puckett|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shania|linktext=Shania Shania 2.jpg|Shania Puckett|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shania|linktext=Shaina Daphne 4.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Da[hne Jade 3.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Jade 4.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Jade 5.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Rina 3.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Alison.jpg|Alison DiLaurentis|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alison|linktext=Alison Cindy.jpg|Cindy Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cindy|linktext=Cindy Rose.jpg|Rose Tyler|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rose|linktext=Rose Cindy 2.jpg|Cindy Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cindy|linktext=Cindy Shira 7.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Shira 6.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Shira 5.jpg|Shira Knowles|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Shira|linktext=Shira Skye Snows.jpg|Skye Snows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Skye|linktext=Skye Adri 3.jpg|Adri Paddock|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Adri|linktext=Adri Joelle 2.jpg|Joelle Meadows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Joelle|linktext=Joelle Yasmin 2.jpg|Yasmin Anderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmin|linktext=Yasmin Tyla 2.jpg|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura Dracula|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Draculaura|linktext=Draculaura Draculaura 2.jpg|Draculaura Dracula|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Draculaura|linktext=Draculaura Alison 2.jpg|Alison DiLaurentis|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alison|linktext=Alison Alison 3.jpg|Alison DiLaurentis|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alison|linktext=Alison Alison 4.jpg|Alison DiLaurentis|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alison|linktext=Alison person who wants to learn magic, get better at magic, a mage or a magicial human being. If your not accepted and you gave the college an appilcation your appilcation will be destroyed and not be accepted into the school and your appilcation won't come back positive as you'll be sad for not getting in this cool as magic school if you did get accepted your appilcation for The College of Winterhold will come back positive and will attending The College of Winterhold for how many years you want to attend this school away from home leaving all your family and friends behind but if you live near The College of Winterhold you can go home but if you don't live near The College of Winterhold then you will stay at The College of Winterhold for as long as you like but the only time when you can go home when your far away from the college is only when it's the holidays or something like that but their is a few difficult dramas and chaos on the way. Can these group of students has what it takes to attend The College of Winterhold? got married to Cameron had kids and is celebrating Category:Browse stub Category:Cameron